Don't Let Go
by Phoenix of the Darkness
Summary: I still can't believe it. I really flew! Wait 'til I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not." Oneshot, post KHII. SoKai


Twilight had quickly descended upon Destiny Islands. The stars were coming out. And yet, Sora and Kairi remained outside, sitting and talking. Kairi had spent the day telling Sora and Riku what had happened in their absence. But Riku had gone home an hour before.

Their clothes were almost dry after earlier. Riku had knocked Sora into the ocean on accident, and then Kairi pushed Riku in on purpose, before jumping in herself. That was why Riku had gone home, to get some dry clothes on. Besides, since he missed an entire year of classes, he had to be working hard if he wanted to get caught up again.

Sora looked out at the ocean. It was no different from any other time, even when they had sat on the dock before leaving, the night of the storm. For a moment, it was no different. He had a sudden mental image of a pirate's ship, sailing off into the horizon, and he realized what he forgot to tell Kairi about, out of all things.

"Hey, Kairi," Sora said, trying to stay relaxed.

She looked at him brightly. "Yeah?"

"There's something I forgot to tell you about, that happened to me," Sora said. "I flew."

Kairi's expression went from excitement, to confusion, like she had expected him to say something different. "Uh, wait, you flew? Like in your ship, the _Highwind_?"

"No--I mean yeah, I did fly in the gummi ship, but I mean I actually flew," Sora tried to explain. "In Neverland. I mean flying like a bird, except without the wings."

"I think you must have hit your head on the dock," Kairi said, shaking her head in wonder.

"You don't believe me? How can you not believe me?" Sora asked her in his own confusion. She shrugged, giggling. "Okay, let me get this straight. You've met a guy with no heart, a talking dog, duck, and mouse, flown across the universe in a gummi ship, fought with a sword that looks like a giant key, lost your heart and regained it, and sent a message in a bottle from one plane of existence to another, but you can't believe that I flew!"

Kairi hesitated for a moment, before saying "Yep, that's the size of it" and laughed. Sora couldn't help it, and he laughed with her.

When they calmed down, Sora said "I guess I have to prove it to you." He pulled out a small charm, shaped like a feather. "A summon charm. Lets you call a friend to help you." He focused his mind and said "Tinker Bell!"

Light burst from his hand, and flew around, before coming to a rest, flying in front of them. Kairi looked at the small fairy in wonder. "Oh my God."

Sora stood up. "Tink?" he asked. When she crossed her arms over her chest, he added "Please?" Tinker Bell gave him a satisfied smirk, and flew around him, spreading her pixie dust. Sora looked over at Kairi. "Now, close your eyes, no peeking!" Kairi closed her eyes obediently. A few moments later, Sora said "Open up!" When she saw him, she gasped.

Sora was floating in midair. He looked like he was laying on the air, like there was a bed under him. His face was only a few inches away from hers. "Believe me now?"

"You're weren't joking, you're flying!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora smiled. "I told you I was serious!" He flipped so he was standing upside-down on the air. "I'm always serious!" He flipped back over, and offered his hand. Kairi shook her head, stepping back. "Come on, just hold on. I promise I won't drop you." He spun around, so that she could put her hands around his neck. She hesitantly came closer to Sora, and wrapped her arms around him. "That's it. Hold on tight!"

He shot up into the air at an angle, and Kairi shrieked in amazement. Sora did a midair flip, and grabbed Kairi's hand when she started to slip. He lifted her up, and held her carefully with both arms. He called down to Tinker Bell, and the pixie flew back up to them. "Think you could give Kairi some?" Tinker Bell sighed, and flew over Kairi, showering her with pixie dust until she sneezed.

"I don't feel any different," Kairi said.

"It's simple to fly. All you need is faith, trust, and pixie dust!" Sora said, and pulled her along, hold onto her wrist. "Come on, I know you can do it!"

Kairi took a deep breath. _I can do this, it's simple._ She closed her eyes, and let go of Sora's hand. She became alarmed as she fell, closer and closer to the ocean. "Ahhhh!!!" she screamed, and covered her face with her hands.

"Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora shouted down to her. She opened her eyes a crack, and gasped in surprise. She was looking at her reflection in the water, floating an inch above it.

"I did it!" Kairi shrieked. She tucked in her legs, and kept her hands in front of her as she flew across the surface of the water. She swooped up to Sora. "I did it, you were right!" She hugged Sora in gratitude. "Thank you!"

Sora smiled, and hugged her back. "I knew you could," he said softly.

Kairi closed her eyes. "Don't let go of me."

"You won't fall, you'll be fine," Sora assured her.

"No," Kairi said, correcting herself. "Don't ever let go. Don't ever leave me again."

Sora felt his heart leap high, over the moon in joy. He closed his eyes, and said "As you wish."

* * *

_Quick little oneshot I wrote dealing with that bit in Neverland in KHI, where Sora was excited about telling Kairi that he flew, and I thought that it would be able to lead to a sweet moment between the two._


End file.
